Chione Malachai
Appearance Where Maggie stands at the rather non-feminine five foot eight inches mark, her twin sister Chione stood at a more delicate five foot six. She also held the slim body that her sister forever wished she could. Her skin was as pale and porcelain doll perfect as her twins, but where Maggie's coloring enhanced the fragility that surrounded the woman, Chione's merely made the world flock to her. Like her sister, she had the most beautiful hair, but hers was a beautiful teal that matched her beautiful teal eyes. Her features weren't soft, sweet, and kind... oh no, Chione was a little hell raiser and she enjoyed life to the fullest, and then even past there at times. Her greatest wish was to get out of the stuffy Millan and find herself some real fun, and her looks and dress just enhanced that wild outlook on life. Corrupted All of her beauty has been twisted. Now she holds long, skeletal limbs and bony looking fingers, her head now a weird, diamond shaped bony skull of sorts. Her forever straight spine has been bent and twisted and she has long black, feathered wings that sprouted from her back but merely drag upon the ground of her cell as she paces it. Personality Where Maggie always tried to hide her wilder side, Chione had nothing but a wild side. She loved to have fun and sneak above world and she never bowed her head to anyone but her father's raised voice. She was known to attempt setting her siblings up, throwing parties in some of the old, abandoned building below world, and sneaking out with this boy or that. She was spontaneous, fun, and the only reason Maggie isn't a proper little bore... at least she was before she... turned. History Birth A man by the name of Augustus Malachai the first who held a single goal in life... running and controlling all of Millan's lower city, a magical city protected from the young horror that was slowly covering the New Earth - so aptly names Eden. It took the man many years, but finally he grew old enough, gained enough favors, procured enough assistance to take over the lower city and create what he wanted... a haven of learning and debonair grace. He wanted the life he read about in books, the life of polite and mannerly grace, the socializing at gatherings instead of getting drunk and having random sex, the grace and charm and all the other things the one worn book he owned showed. He wanted it all... so that's exactly what he took. For many years he shaped his heaven exactly how he wanted, allowing those with "breeding and grace" into his palace, and banning any he felt were crude or took the feeling of royalty from the air. Of course he realized early on that if he wanted a society of cultured people, he needed others to care for them. A cultured human shouldn't have to fix their own food or fetch their laundry... and thus came about his realization that he would need to allow those up-worlds into his under-world heaven. So he decided that servants - as they were termed in his book - were the best course. Fast forward quite a few generations and you reach the current Augustus Malachai the third - only the second man of his family who was graced with the title since the first Augustus. Now, not only is the under-world of Millan completely controlled by people who hold good breeding - occasionally littered with those of "middle class" with skills that are needed - but it has also never been penetrated by the Corrupted, Horrors, or the diseased Pure that inhabit the world. At twenty five the man known as Governor Augustus was content with his role as high judge of Millan's lower world, safe in the knowledge that his home was the pinnacle of what anyone in Eden wanted to enjoy. They were the creme de la crop and nothing could ruin it for him, but he needed to have a son to keep their rein so none of the plebeians - even if they were considered his peers, he was still royalty - could destroy his world his family had tried so hard to build. They had a library, learning, government, safety... now he needed a son to pass that on to. And so enters Aaliyah. Aaliyah was a beautiful woman... an exotic woman of the desert tribe to be specific. The daughter of a leader... a princess in her own right... a princes turned slave, bought by Augustus Malachai himself actually. Now Aaliyah truly was a comely thing. She had darker skin then most people of the Ice had ever seen, and hair as pale as the snow she detested. Her eyes looked like blue orbs of ocean and she had curves that even the perfect Augustus drooled over, even her taller then average height didn't detract from the picture of beauty. She was the opposite of all the other women of the ice, the shorter, slimmer, vividly pale women. And so Augustus decided that rather then just posses her, he would get his son from her. Her family was known to breed strong warriors, the woman had promised the wrath of her family if she was not released after all... and so he took her and wed her as only a man who owned the people could. No one contested it, actually most believed the woman the most lucky being on the planet... showered in jewels and cloth that only those in Millan had access to... no the woman was treasured, not a prisoner. And so Aaliyah was kept a prisoner by a man she detested. When she got pregnant, she prayed to her ancestors that she would not give the man his son... she prayed every night, every morning, throughout the day... "Do not give this man his son, a warrior for this man would end the world." And then she waited. Finally the day came and she gave birth not to a son like all suspected - as only a son could round a woman's stomach so - but instead two beautiful daughters. Choine and Marguerite Malachai... at least in Augustine's tongue. Aaliyah - being the holy believer she was, gave her daughters the name her ancestor's (not the voice of God, but rather a dream) bestowed upon them. Mariasha - or the "Perfect one, bitter with sorrow" - and Maat - or "Goddess of Justice and Peace". With their true names given, Aaliyah allowed her children to be taken from her breast. Konachan-com-48906-hatsune miku-megurine luka-vocaloid1-1024x796.jpg Konachan.com - 87385 hatsune_miku megurine_luka vocaloid.jpg Hatsune miku and megurine luka by zagortenay333-d3d0jew.png 428880-bigthumbnail.jpg 58de11ccf5cc9b5a3a813425e2f8f925.jpg Adolescence Maggie and Chione grew up as most twins do, one became out going and the life of the party, while the other mostly faded into the background - in Maggie's case, happily. Unfortunately it was one of the few things they shared with the twins they'd ever known about. In all the stories it was talk about how the twins all looked similar, so there must have been something wrong with Maggie because - while Chione was a short, slim little things who looked her young age - Maggie seemed to mature faster and was growing much taller then her little sister. As the years went by, Chione became the star in their father's life while Maggie learned from her mother things that her father would be furious about if he learned his children knew. But he never found out... He did not know that the looked over twin was secretly helping her mother get the help to escape, that she was going to go with her mother, that they were going to find her mother's family and leave for good... but it never happened. - MORE - The monster turned out to be nothing more then a pregnant Pure, but instead of killing the woman, he fell in love with her, kept her, and allowed her to teach his children while he waited to see what the child would be. And so the days grew colder and the nights grew longer and finally the boy was born... the boy the man wanted, and all was perfect. His daughters were four and he had a son to teach if he didn't get another... nothing could go wrong. And so Maggie, Chione, and baby Gilean grew up and became the beloved children of the Governor - even the boy that was not his. They were taught by Gilean's mother, Isis and had full run of everything. Nobody could refute the children of the governor after all. And while Chione used this to get whatever she wanted, Maggie merely hid herself away in a private area of the library. - MORE - Being from Penacles, Gilean's mother was rather knowledgeable, but not a legal resident of Milan, and would have been excommunicated to the surface. In order to ensure that Gilean wouldn't have to live on the surface, where pures would be hunted down, the governor offered to adopt him, and Gilean's mother allowed it, on the grounds that she be hired to teach the children. Chione and Marguerite were both older than Gilean, and thus left his mother's tutelage sooner, but Gilean received the full learning experience. - MORE - The twins and their brother grew older, closer, but it was clear that it was them and Maggie, not all of them. Of course the others did not understand this reasoning, but there were things they did not know... things such as the fact that the man that they loved was truly a monster. The fact that Maggie merely wanted to escape and finish her mother's quest to find their people, and that Maggie secretly didn't even consider herself the Governor's daughter, but rather the daughter of Aailyah. There was many things she hid from her siblings, but they'd never know. When the girls hit puberty, suddenly Maggie blossomed... she grew to her mother's height - towering over her shorter sister - and developed the same form that had drawn her father's eyes to Aailyah to begin with. It worked on the boys of Millan as easily as it had Agustus, and suddenly she remembered her mother warning her about the greed of men. Instead of reveling in the attention as her slimmer, shorter, but still stunning sister was doing, Maggie decided to cover herself, conceal it, and make them leave her be. She never wanted to endure her mother's fate... trapped by a cruel man, to do with as he pleased. Never. Adulthood So Maggie got older, she grew wiser, she got prettier... and then life ended. When she was twenty years old, it all just came crashing down on her head in a way she never could have anticipated. While she was never as close as Gilean and Chione, she almost felt like the one who protected her wild, reckless sister. Whenever the girl got her heart broken, it was Maggie she cried on. Whenever she wanted to rage, she had Maggie to soother her. Maggie took the place of mother for Chione, and so Maggie took up the mantle of protector. She soothed her twin sister's broken hearts, dispelled her angry outbursts, and cuddled her sister when she cried out to know the reason she didn't have a mother like Gilean. So when a runner came and told her that a corrupted had gotten her barely twenty year old twins sister and worse, that she was dying, it broke Maggie's heart. Death Now, one might remember that Gilean was born and raised in Milan, but conceived in Penacles. And in Penacles, one reaches adulthood at sixteen, something that, while it couldn't be enforced in Milan, Isis could at least enforce it symbolically. So, she recruited Chione's help in going back to the abandoned section of Milan, where she had a few treasures hidden away from her days in Penacles, things the governor discouraged, believing they were a bad influence. Among them was a charm which Gilean's father had owned in the past, and the thing she intended to give him as a form of gift. Unbeknownst to either of them, this area of the city wasn't quite as abandoned as they'd thought. It was a favorite place of the children, who still believed it was haunted, and challenged one another to stay the night. One unfortunate child got lost however, and never made it out. He starved to death there, slowly making the transition from touched to corrupted. And so it was that when Chione and Isis tried to leave with their little emblem, they were met by the recently turned corrupted. A monster with one goal being screamed into it's mind over and over again. Kill the pure. Isis handed the emblem to Chione, telling her to run home, before attempting to lead the corrupted away. However, powerless to defend herself as she was, she didn't last long, and the new target became Chione. Chione made it halfway home when the monster caught up to her. The soldiers arrived in time to stop the corrupted from eating Chione, but too late to save the woman. By the time the family got there, she was already at death's door. Gilean took the pendant from her, placing it at his side, before commissioning chains and other bindings. When someone dies, they become a corrupted, and usually they were put down, but Gilean wasn't going to allow his sister to follow the same fate. Gilean had his sister placed in a vault, before having a lab built for himself in the abandoned section of the of the city. He would find a way to cure his sister, even if it took the rest of his life to do so. Trivia *Chione's playby is the character from a Japanese creation called Vocaloid. Her name is Miku Hatsune. *She absolutely adored her little brother and never once thought of him as anything but her pain in the ass little brother who curbed her fun and needed to get laid. The fact that his hair was close in colors to her just made it so pretending they were triplets - even though the twins were older - all the more fun in her mind. Quotes *"He who lets fear rule him, has fear as a master... I have no master." *"If you never allow yourself to experience the visciral, how can you know you don't like it... so take the shtick out of your nether regions, and go get laid." *"The only thing worse then a bad bed partner... is a bad bed partner who thinks they're the god." *"I don't have time for balls and boring parties... I've got things to see, places to go, people to screw. How can I feel the world, if I surround myself in ice and rules." *"Maggie... one day I'll have fucked a man from all three parts of Eden. When that day comes, just remember you chose your books instead of adventure. If you'd only live like your heroins, you wouldn't need another story again." *"The only bad "bad boy" is a dead "bad boy". Gallery Category:Corrupted Category:Iceland Category:NPC